star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagdtanker
While other generals in the UHA military are reserved to staff roles in fortified office buildings, Lieutenant General Jagdtanker is a field commander at heart. A military man through and through, he rose through the ranks and survived two shots to the head. Jagdtanker continued to serve as a cyborg with lethal battlefield abilities, bringing the fight to the aliens on the front lines. The general can always be trusted by his soldiers to lead them onto and over the battlefield. His AI partner is Madeline, and he is in a relationship with Riley Anderson . Early Life Miles Jagdtanker was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in the United States, on April 9th, 2520. Earth was the capital planet of the United Human Alliance and had a stable environment. He enrolled at West Point, now part of an interconnected military college system, and graduated with flying colors at 2nd in the class. United Human Alliance Civil War After graduating from West Point he served as an officer during the UHA Civil War, and was sent to the East Coast to defend the United States against rebel invaders. He rose through the ranks until he was medically discharged from service, ending the war as a Lieutenant Colonel. Following multiple surgeries to heal himself and fix his injuries, Jagdtanker was forced to decide on remaining with crippling injuries for the remainder of his life, or accept cybernetic implants. Jagdtanker wished to serve in the military longer, so he accepted the cybernetic implants, turning him into a cyborg. Jagdtanker returned to service too late to see the victory of the UHA over the rebels. Alliance-PAIL-Alien War Jagdtanker eventually became the general of the 901st Screaming Siegfrieds, a special forces battalion stationed on the advanced starship corvette Relentless. Jagdtanker personally commanded his own squad known as D.C. Team. He was one of the first humans to encounter the aliens, after being sent to an abandoned orbital platform to discover why the station had slipped off the communication array. Jagdtanker and his small squad fought the alien hordes until being overwhelmed. Jagdtanker then called for an emergency evac, shooting the station glass to allow his men to escape the alien-infested station. Once his team was safely aboard the Relentless's gunship fleet, Jagdtanker called for a railgun strike on the station, to which the ship's officers; Admiral Lance Bridges and Captain David Radsworth, authorized a railgun strike and destroyed the platform. The encounter with the aliens left Jagdtanker and his squad mentally and physically traumatized, as a result of exposure to alien acid. After reporting the alien encounter to Admiral Bridges aboard Relentless, Jagdtanker and his men were incapacitated during a training simulation, Jagdtanker being disabled first, tripping over a simulated rock and having a flashback about the injury in UHA Civil War that discharged him from service. The rest of his team were disabled similarily, and the team had to be teleported to the medical bay. Doctors explained that alien acid was responsible for incapacitating Jagdtanker's team, and had the team remain off of any exercise for 48 hours, and taking medicine to alleviate their headaches. After the various 901st teams were regrouped after training exercises off-ship, Jagdtanker's squad was among the UHA forces sent to the Battle of the Plains to reinforce the front-line defenses. The aliens attacked en masse, overwhelming UHA forces and forcing them into a bloody retreat. Jagdtanker was shot through the chest with a super scorpion's tail barb and suffered a heavy loss of blood. Racinrot was the only other member of D.C. Team to escape with Jagdtanker's medevac as the others were shot down in their gunships and presumed dead. Jagdtanker was taken to New Paris and quickly repaired, ready for combat. He then conversed with military and administration figures, formulating tactics to fight the aliens in the coming battle. He then participted in the Battle of New Paris alongside Racinrot and Veronica, providing fire support in a gunship. He was later sent to retrieve sniper teams in the south of the city. A Super Panther brought down the ship, but was in turn killed by Veronica. Jagdtanker then evacuated a sniper team with the help of the GIGN. After the battle Jagdtanker gained fame on Alliance media, and military command decided to place him in command of an entire tank corps, as well as transfer the 901st SS under Army command in Imperial Bunker. Following the redeployment, Jagdtanker led the massive battle group through the desert, wiping out sporadic alien resistance until stopping in Trinity CIty, the pride of the new US territory on UBW. Jagdtanker met Riley , a new 901st operative, and soon entered into romantic relations with her. Eventually a battalion of Liberty Commandos from the People's Army of Independent Liberation (PAIL) attacked Trinity City, coincidentally at the same time that an alien legion 50,000-strong also attacked. Jagdtanker lead a group of 901st SS in coordination with Marines in an effort to hunt down the commandos, while simultaneously directing the defense of Trinity against the massive alien horde. In the process of hunting the Liberty Commandos, Riley was stabbed in the lung, and Jagdtanker's munition specialist Sharkface was killed by a rebel officer named Hawthorne. Jagdtanker obliterated the rebel transports sent to rescue Hawthorne and the commandos, and personally avenged Sharkface by dropping Hawthorne from low orbit into the alien horde below. Afterwards, Jagdtanker concentrated his efforts on supporting the city's defense line, as well as hunting down the remaining Liberty Commandos that sought to prevent Trinity City's automated defenses from coming online. Personality Jagdtanker is shown to straightforward and direct. He is never forceful when conveying his reasons and is capable of expressing concern for his elite men. He seems to be unconvential in his methods, blowing a hole in an alien-infested space station to escape rather then using the airlocks, and even using to communicator to change his voice in an attempt to deceive space station workers. Jagdtanker is seemingly devoid of any strong emotions, showing subtlety when expressing his feelings to others. The only exception to this are his vivid memories, to which he responds with thorough feeling. Vital statistics *Intellect: 8/10 *Agility: 9/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Strength: 8/10 *Armor: 8/10 *Marksmanship: 8/10 *Melee: 10/10 Average: 8.7 Quotes *"They'll be ready ASAP. It's time to get our new suits onto the field." *"Admiral, Special Forces are a go." *"Everyone arm up! Something very bad has happened to the station crew, check every angle!" *"Form up and fire at will!" *"Patch me through to Admiral Bridges, I can get a railgun strike ready!" *"Understood trooper. Just get us down there." *"Let's cut the chat down and clear the field." Trivia *Despite the fact that being a Lieutenant General would leave Jagdtanker to more behind-the-scenes work, he prefers to work as a front-line operator with a hand-picked squad. *While Jagdtanker's initial combat performance against aliens on the the orbital platform was practically flawless, Jagdtanker was quickly removed from the fight on the Great Plains. This may be explained by his team's prolonged exposure to alien acid, which causes mental and physical fatigue, and their subsequent breakdown in the training room prior to the battle. The tall grass of the plains may also explain how a super scorpion was able to maim Jagdtanker with ease. *Jagdtanker is the only known cyborg in the 901st. *Jagdtanker is German-Asian-American, born in America to a German mother and an Asian father. *Jagdtanker is a fan of 21st century pop music, evident in that one of his favorite songs is "Gangnam Style". Appearances *Rise of the 901st SS- Dawn *Rise of the 901st SS- Maelstrom * Rise of the 901st SS- Paladin Category:Character Category:Rise Category:Protagonist